How much time is left for us
by Mega07ghost
Summary: What will you do if you lose everything? What if everyone you love dies? What will you do? After an earthquake everyone dear to Charlie is hurt. What will he do to help them. WARNING: Main chara deaths


What will you do if you lose everything?

What if everyone you love dies?

What will you do?

Slowly Charlie opened his eyes.

What happend?

He looked around to see where he was.

It was his house...well at least it looked like it.

Everything was destroyed. The whole living room looked like it would fall apart.

Charlie remembered. There was an earthquake , while he and his family and friends celebrated his birthday.

Right...what about his family ...everyone who was there.

Don, Alan, Larry, Amita, Colby, David, Megan...they were all there... But where were they NOW?

Under the table Charlie could see a person...Don...yes , this was him.

Slowly Charlie stood up and stumbled to his big brother.

'Don...Don...you're okay?'

At his name Don's eyes opened...

'Cha...Charlie?'

'Yeah...it's me...'

Don tried to free himself and got out under the table.

'Ouch... What ...what happened?'

Don rubbed his head.

'There was an earthquake.', Charlie answered sad and worried about his brother.

Don remebered and looked around.

'Where...where are the others?'

'I don't know... They have to be somewhere under the furniture.

Maybe under the couch or the debris of the house.'

Don stood up and he and Charlie started searching.

They heard a moan coming from under a part of the crashed down ceiling.

Don ran there and found someone.

'Larry?'

Again a moan. Charlie also came.

'Larry? Oh god , Larry. You're okay?'

Don tried to heave the debris , but stopped as Larry started screaming in pain.

'I'm...I'm sorry... What's wrong?', Don apologized for hurting Larry and then he saw blood on the floor.

Charlie's eyes widened in shock as he saw the blood.

Don tried to get a closer look at Larry's body and saw, that a sharp part of the debris was rammed into Larry's stomach.

'D...Don... It hurts...',Larry moaned and Don nodded understanding.

'Yeah... I can believe that.' Don turned to Charlie.

'I'm trying to take care of him, 'kay? You search for the others.'

'But...'

'Charlie, you can't help him!'

Charlie looked to the ground.

'O...okay.'

He stood up and searched under the debris and the furniture.

Meanwhile Don tried again to help Larry. He laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Larry... This will hurt, but I have to get this debris away, okay?'

Larry nodded and Don started heaving again. It was hard not to stop when Larry started to scream again , but after a short time Don managed to get the part of the ceiling away. Now Don could see the whole in Larry's stomach and fast took off his jacket and pressed it on the wound.

'Th...Thanks.', Larry mumbled and closed his eyes.

Don slapped him softly in the face.

'Larry? Hey, you can't sleep now. You have to stay awake!'

Larry opened his eyes and tried to stay awake.

'That's good. Okay... I'm going to search for the others and then I'll come back. But you have to promise me to try and stay awake, alright?'

Larry nodded and Don stood up and helped searching.

Meanwhile Charlie found David and Colby under a beam of the house.

Charlie managed to heave it away with a bit help of Colby.

David was unconscious. He had a huge wound at his head.

Slowly Colby sat up and took David in his arms.

'David?...David ,wake up!'

He shook his partner, but this one didn't open his eyes.

'Come on, David... open your eyes.' ,

Colby said , tears filling his eyes.

It was already to late for David.

Charlie laid a hand on Colby's shoulder.

'Colby... David...he's ...dead.'

Colby wanted to be strong, but then started crying.

Charlie hugged him tight.

In that time Don found Megan. She lay near the place Don had found Larry.

Megan didn't look that bad hurt.

She just had a little wound at the head, because a vase had fallen on it.

Don sighed relieved. At least one person seemed to be okay.

Don kneeled down.

'Megan... Megan wake up.'

Named woman opened her eyes.

'Don?'

'Yes... You're okay?'

'I ...I think so... What about the others?' Megan jumped up, but then nearly fell to the ground again if Don hadn't held her.

'Be careful. You're okay?'

'Yes... I ... I just felt a bit dizzy.'

'O...kay. Megan , it would be nice if you can go to Larry and look for him.'

'L...Larry? What's wrong with him?!' Megan panicked when she heard the name of her boyfriend.

Don looked down...

'He has a bad injure, but I ...I hope that he'll survive it.'

Megan's eyes filled with tears and after she found Larry and kneeled down to him she started crying.

'Larry...'

Larry opened his eyes.

'Me...gan?' He smiled at her softly.

'Megan... Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. It's ME who should ask this question.'

'I'm... fine... It hurts just a bit.'

'Don't lie to me!'

Larry sighed.

'Okay... It hurts really much.'

Don came after he knew what happend to David.

'Megan... We still have to find Amita and Dad... Can you help me searching?'

Megan turned to Don.

'What about Colby and David?'

Don sighed and looked to the ground.

'Charlie found them already... Colby is okay... David ...David is...'

Megan knew what was wrong and held her hand in front of her mouth in shock. She cried even harder now.

Author's Note: Hello everybody. I'm soo happy if you read this story until this note here. I hope you enjoyed this chappie more than I do... I'm just mit really happy with it ^^' Anyway I hope to get opinions in reviews if you want to ^^

Greetings from Mega07ghost


End file.
